


Distance

by Zetor



Series: Mask [2]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, College, F/F, text and email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetor/pseuds/Zetor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The communications between friends and lovers as Daria takes charge of a family medical emergency. (story told entirely through text and email)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To: Jane, Quinn

Text Message  
Sep 16, 2014 6:17 PM

JL: Hey D

DM: Jane, what have I told you about lazy texting? It's only four more letters.

QM: god sis we ned hlp. don b a grmmr Nazi

DM: I prefer English major. What did you two get into this time?

JL: Gonna need a ride

DM: I have a date.

QM: me to!

DM: What happened?

JL: Q puked on us

QM: nt my falt

JL: U got n a drinking contest with a linebacker

QM: i won

DM: Where are you?

JL: Farmingham

DM: Why the hell are you all the way out there?

JL: Party

QM: prty

DM: Hold on.

Text Message  
Sep 16, 2014 6:21 PM

DM: Brit?

BT: Yeah?

DM: I gotta cancel.

BT: Why?

DM: The idiots are stuck out in Farmingham, drunk and covered in vomit.

BT: Farmingham!?

DM: Congratulations, you can read.  
Sorry, I didn't mean that.  
I'm just sick of this and it's pissing me off.

BT: No prob. Come pick me up.

DM: What?

BT: Not letting you drive angry and not letting Jane crash in our dorm without showering.

DM: Fine.  
I love you.

BT: Love you too.

**::**

Text Message  
Dec 14, 2014 6:43 PM

HM: Are you done with your client?

JM: Yeah, I'm done with him.  
For good.  
DAMN IDIOT!

HM: Calm down.

JM: I am clam!  
Damn phone  
I typed calm

HM: Just get in the car and drive home and we can have a nice dinner.

JM: Already on the road

HM: Are you driving?

JM: Of course

HM: Then stop texting. It's not safe.

JM: I now what I'm doing!  
I mint know  
stupid phone thinks it knows better than me!

HM: Jake stop texting this instant!

Text Message  
Dec 14, 2014 7:01 PM

HM: Jake?  
I'm sorry.  
Please answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings gentlereader,  
> A little different, huh? This is a continuation I did not plan to write.  
> Like every part of this story so far, this came from a challenge. This time it was 11tee, he asked the writer to "...compose a shipper told entirely through SMS-style texting, Google-talk style chat, and informal emails between the various characters...". Writing around events instead of directly describing them or the character's thoughts was an intriguing experience.  
> This was something of a prologue, the rest is a bit heavier and beefier (there are emails). Hope this doesn't scare you off and keep you from reading it.  
> I hope you enjoy and look forward to any reviews you feel like leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

TO: thespiancheer@bfac.edu  
FROM: lenscynic@gmail.com  
Wed Dec 17 11:23 PM

I'm really sorry I haven't been able to talk to you the past few days. Everything's just been so crazy and the hospital doesn't like us using cell phones. I wish you were here, it feels like everything's falling apart and I'm the only one trying to hold things together.

I'm scared, Brit. Dad doesn't look good. He has tubes all through him and I think half of his body is wrapped up or in some kind of cast. They say he had a heart attack when he hit the truck in addition to everything else. Luckily the paramedics got there soon, but things still don't look good. The doctors say they won't know more until he wakes up and no one will tell me when that will be.

Mom's totally lost it. She's either yelling at the doctors and threatening to sue the hospital or grabbing the nearest person and crying all over them. She thinks it's her fault. She keeps saying that if she had stopped replying he would have stopped texting. I keep telling her that he would have kept ranting anyway, but she just won't listen.

I haven't been telling Quinn the worst of it. I want her to finish her finals without all this on her mind. She should be done on Friday (luckily all her finals are on the first week). Hopefully she can help me calm Mom down, but somehow I doubt it.

I miss you so much. I know this sounds cheesy, but I really wish I could just rest in your arms for a while. I forget how much of my strength comes from you. I wish I could be there for your play, I know how hard you've been working on it (we missed enough dates). I love you, and PLEASE stay safe. I don't know what I'd do if something like this happened to you.

**::**

TO: lenscynic@gmail.com  
FROM: thespiancheer@bfac.edu  
Thu Dec 18 6:43 AM

I understand hospitals don't like phones, but please try to find some time to step out and call me. It's scary not hearing from you after something like this happens. It makes me think of something like that happening to you.

But enough about me, I'm worried about you. Things sound horrible. Are you sure I shouldn't come down? The play's important, but not as important as you. I want to be there to hold you.

Now don't get mad at me, but I don't know if it's a good idea not to tell Quinn. If something happens to Jake and she's still up here I don't know if she'll ever forgive you.

I love you so much and I really wish I was there. I can't stand seeing you in pain like this. I'm serious about coming down, just say the word.

PS  
I hope you sent Jane an email too, because she's been waiting to hear from you almost as much as me.

**::**

TO: thespiancheer@bfac.edu  
FROM: lenscynic@gmail.com  
Fri Dec 18 1:07 AM

Brit, sweetie, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but please don't tell me how to deal with my sister. I'm having enough trouble dealing with my mom and these stupid doctors; I don't need you telling me how to deal with my idiot sister. Don't even think of coming down here either. That play is half your grade and you can't afford to fail.

**::**

TO: fastlane@bfac.edu  
FROM: lenscynic@gmail.com  
Fri Dec 18 1:09 AM

I hear you've been tearing up the furniture without me there to take you for a walk. Sorry for not getting in touch with you, I've been a little busy with my dying father.

There's something I need you to do for me. You have to make sure Brittany performs her play. She's got this crazy idea about coming down here and if she screws up her grade because of me I'll never forgive myself.

I have to go try to get some sleep now. Funny, I thought I'd be getting _more_ sleep during winter break.

**::**

TO: lenscynic@gmail.com  
FROM: thespiancheer@bfac.edu  
Fri Dec 18 6:35 AM

I am not happy with you right now. I know you're going through a lot, but that's no reason to talk to me like that. It's not very nice to talk about Quinn like that either, I have half a mind to tell her what you said.

Jane and I will be driving down first thing Sunday morning. I wish I could be there sooner. I love you Daria, and I want to be there for you and help you with this.

**::**

TO: lenscynic@gmail.com  
FROM: fastlane@bfac.edu  
Fri Dec 18 10:03 AM

Tear up the furniture. Bitch. Funny. Except you're the one acting like a bitch. And then you ask me to play babysitter to your girlfriend? Brittany can make her own damn choices! Speaking of Brittany, what the hell did you write to her? She's been doing this weird angry/sad worry thing all morning. You want to screw up her play, that's a pretty good way to do it. I know, your dad's in trouble, but we're all worried. Talk to us Daria. We want to help.

**::**

TO: thespiancheer@bfac.edu  
FROM: lenscynic@gmail.com  
Fri Dec 18 8:23 PM

I don't know where to start. I'm sorry. It was a late night and I had been arguing with mom and the doctors for hours, but that doesn't matter. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. You're my partner. I shouldn't have condescended to you or ordered you around.

You were right about Quinn not being an idiot. She came in and took charge of the whole situation. Believe it or not she's very good at manipulating people, I think she has dates with three doctors. I'm writing you so much earlier because she kicked me out. She said I needed to go home and get some sleep so I didn't have bags under my eyes when you got here.

I'd call, but I'm not sure I could face you right now. I want to get all this out on paper and get it right. Don't worry, I promise I'll call you tomorrow before the show to wish you luck.

Brittany, I love you so much. You taught me what that word means. If there is anything that I can do to make this up to you, just let me know. I hope you can forgive me.

**::**

To: Jane

Text Message  
Dec 18, 2014 8:29 PM

DM: Hey

JL: Not sure I should be talking to you...

DM: I'm sorry for being such a bitch.

JL: Thats a start

DM: Jane, this is important.

JL: Is ur dad in trouble?

DM: No. Is Brittany there? Don't let her know I'm on the phone.

JL: She's here. Whats up?

DM: You know about jewelry, right?

JL: Yeah you buying B a makeup gift?

DM: Sort of. Can you figure out her ring size?

JL: OMGNFW

DM: I'm not sure what those letters mean, but yes.

JL: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

DM: Can you get it?

JL: NP when do you need it?

DM: No hurry, before Christmas

JL: Eve or day?

DM: Does it matter?

JL: You need me for this

DM: I was thinking day. I'm not sure. I just figured this out.

JL: Whoah

DM: Yeah.

JL: Why?

DM: Dad, this stupid fight, lots of stuff.

JL: Ill get it 4 u. gl

DM: Thanks. See you Sunday.

JL: C u sunday

**::**

TO: lenscynic@gmail.com  
FROM: thespiancheer@bfac.edu  
Sat Dec 19 6:42 AM

Oh sweetie, I love you too. This whole thing is just making everyone crazy. I'm glad Quinn is there (only three doctors?). I'm glad she kicked you out too, you needed a break.

I'm looking forward to hearing from you today! It's been less than a week, but it feels like forever. I can't wait to see you on Sunday. I think there might be something to the whole "Distance makes the heart grow fonder thing", but I don't want to test it anymore than we have to. I love you and I always will. That's enough for me. As for forgiveness, I've heard chocolate helps.

**::**

To: Brittany, Jane, Amy, Rita, Erin, Grandma Erin, Ruth, Lucy

Text Message  
Dec 19, 2014 2:34 PM

DM: Dad woke up!

LM: My little brother's okay?

BT: That's great!

RB: Good, now Helen can stop milking this

AB: God what's wrong with you Rita? What did the doctors say?

DM: They want to run tests, but things look good.

ED: Mom! Daria I'm glad ur dads ok

JL: Woo! Jake Lives!

RB: What? No one paid this much attention when my boyfriend died

RM: my little jakes okay?

AB: Which one?

LM: What?

GB: I'm glad he's recovered.

AB: Sorry, which boyfriend, Rita? You go through so many.

EB: Mom Amy stop!

DM: I'm going back in the hospital.

JL: C u tommorow

BT: Love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo,  
> So that's it for this one. Like I said the second half is a little heavier.  
> This story may continue in a different format, I'm not sure yet. I guess we'll have to wait and see.  
> Reviews make me happy, but don't let that pressure you. Thanks for reading.


End file.
